Glued Together
by dwindlingnow
Summary: Every 1000 years, a forced mating season overcomes the demon world and all it's creatures. Sadly, those in the human world are not excluded.


DaMastaPen: I like to write little about everyday. This fanfic popped out during a day of writers block.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1

0-0-0-0

In comparison to everybody in the known world, Tatsumi Oga was not a very bright person. Some might call him an idiot, but of course, that was at the risk of their own life. This created quite the crisis when ever a problem popped up that couldn't be solved with his fist alone.

At the moment, Oga was sitting on the ground playing PS2. Hilda, who preferred distance between the both of them, was currently leaning against him. This greatly puzzled him. Reasons being, she thought he smelled bad, she was completely repulsed by his existence, also she hated it when he wasted an entire day playing Dragon Quest. He knew the last fact especially well. She had set his wallet back five PS2s in the last year alone. He grunted as the words Game Over flashed across the screen. 'Damn it! She smells too good to be sitting so close...to me...' Oga tilted his head to the side. What the hell had he just thought. Sure, Hilda always smelled nice, most women did, but...Wait, what the hell was he thinking?

**Possible actions**:

1. Kill

2. Threaten

3. Punch Furuichi

4. Continue playing Dragon Quest

**Power option**

5. Punch Furuichi twice

Where the hell was Furuichi when he was needed? Oga dropped his controller and turned to Hilda. Strangely, she was already observing him with a dazed look in her eyes. "Hilda?"

"Mm?" Came her non coherent response.

"You're too close. Scoot your ass over." He demanded. Trying to convince himself it was the delinquent in him that wouldn't scoot away.

Life seemed to return to Hilda's eyes. A scowl formed on her face. "Was it not you who moved next to me?" She motioned with her hand to point out that he was no longer directly in front of the T.V. Her hand strangely decided to rest on Oga's chest. They both watched this soundlessly for a moment.

"How about taking your damn hands off me?"

"Why don't you just move back to your original spot? Not like I enjoy sitting next to such garbage."

Oga Snapped. "Bitch! What did I tell you bout acting top shit in my room?" Oga's eyes widen after he realized how close that outburst had gotten him to Hilda's lips. They were parted enough for him to see her tongue danced slowly across her teeth. Why was she breathing so hard? Maybe that was his own breathing. He honestly couldn't tell anymore. The only thing clear in his mind was the overwhelming desire to lunge forth and capture those lips with his own. "Ow!" Oga yelp. Hilda's nailed were digging into his chest. Neither of them could form a coherent word, but with one look into each others eyes, they came to a mutual understanding. Sure, their bodies wanted this, but their minds did not. So instead of meeting mouth to mouth, they awkwardly shifted directions. Oga ended up making a slobbering mess of Hilda's forehead while Hilda found herself engulfed in Oga's neck. "Your hair...smells amazing." Oga breathlessly said as he sniffed her head.

"Quiet..." Hilda uttered. Her face was rubbing against his neck like a cat rubbing against a mans leg. "You still stink, so you know."

"Whatever." He tried concentrating. "Hilda! Why is this...happening?" She began to kiss his neck. "That's not answering me damnit!" This was getting bad. His little man was beginning to pay attention to what was going on and might be at full mass soon if nothing stopped them.

Hilda stopped kissing his neck and pushed her head up until their faces were connected cheek to cheek. "Why are you so useless? Do I have to do everything?"

"Really? Really? You think you've done shit compared to me..." He stopped talking because he began to kiss her cheek.

"Didn't I already tell you to shut up." He felt her body go tense. "I think I have about enough energy to shove off of you." Hilda's other hand reached up and rested on his chest. Moments passed as Oga silently sucked on Hilda's face.

"Well?" Oga asked.

Hilda gritted her teeth. "How hard is it to keep your mouth shut?" With that frustration, she pushed off of him. Things didn't go as planned. Hilda ended up face to the ground with her butt in the air, facing Oga.

Oga instantly lost control to the mind in his pants. It had no problem figuring out what to do in this situation.

"Hey. Hey!" She lifted her head and glared behind her. "Get your hands off my ass!" He continued to have his way groping her. "I said stop it." Instead Oga climbed on top of her, his hard-on resting against her back. "..." Hilda's reply was cut off by Oga's lips meeting hers. Whatever innocence most people remember in their first kiss was lost on them. Their kiss was that of lust and desire. Although a wee awkward since the both of them were glaring at each other. He began to lick against her lips, demanding entrance. Both of them were well aware that there was no going back.

"Da?"

"!" Hilda.

"..." Oga.

**Possible actions**:

1. Punch Furuichi

The sexual tension completely disappeared. It was as if nothing happened at all.

Oga abruptly got off of Hilda and resumed playing Dragon Quest. A night of video games could erase any memory, or so he hoped.

Bad idea...

A tear slid down Oga's cheek as pieces of his sixth PS2 flew across the room. His memory card laid cracked in two on the ground in front of him. Solemnly, he put down his controller and looked up. She knelt down and grabbed him by the collar. "How dare you!" She seemed to be at a loss of words. "Such a disgraceful act! In front of the master no less!" She got back up and walked to the door. "Keep those filthy hands off of me." With those parting words she left the room.

Oga had the random urge to run over to Furuichi's house.

"Dubahda dubah!" Baby Beel began mimicking what he witnessed moments before.

"No, no. NO! Pillows are for sleeping."

"Da?"

"I said stop it damn it!"

0-0

It was no easy task to clean off all the filth from her body. At least, that's the lie she was comforting herself with. Truthfully, she was having a hard time ordering her body not to run back to Oga. Grabbing his collar proved to be a bad idea, she nearly attacked him all over again.

Where did these desires spring from? There was no way she wanted to bed that sorry excuse for a man. It just couldn't be true! She wouldn't allow it to be.

The last thing she wanted to do was have sex with Tastumi Oga. Why couldn't that be true? It was the truth just yesterday? Hell, it was the truth for the majority of today even.

She began to rinse the shampoo out of her hair. Could it be that? It had to be...but why now? Why a human? Why him? She couldn't recall any feeling of infatuation for him, nor a single ounce of lust. Maybe there had been. It was possible that she just didn't acknowledge them. She was after all, complete devotion to her master.

She stood up and started drying off with a towel. Why a human? Why that human? This should piss her off, but it didn't. The only thing that piss her off was that fact that they didn't get to finish what they started. Was this sexual frustration? It was easy enough to focus all her frustration on his gaming device before, but what about the next time?

Wait?

The next time? Why was that even being devised in her mind?

That wasn't going to happen.

She would not allow that to happen.

There was not going to be a...

next time.

…

There were hands on her boobs. Which was very strange because she normally slept in a bed alone. Those hands were far too large to be the young masters. They were rough, callous, and shameless with their handling. It was clearly futile, but he seemed to be trying to engulf the whole of her breast in the palms of each hand.

Hilda opened her eyes and was not surprised to see Oga's face hovering over her chest. He was straddling her waist, not yet aware that she was awake. It didn't matter, she couldn't stop him even if she tried. Her arms weren't responding. Instead of pushing him off, they were resting peacefully on his thighs. How could she fight against something that her body was screaming for. "Where are we?" She asked. More than aware she was not lying on her bed.

"Hm?" Oga seemed to break free of his daze. "Wait! Damn it, not again..." Hilda watched him glance around. "How'd we get in the hallway?"

How typical. "Your hands." Hilda stated. Not able to do much else. Though she was secretly hoping he would focus more on her nipples.

"Oh." His eyes went distant as he focused on her breast again. It was only for a moment. He caught himself and jumped back. His hands struggling to return to her chest. "Alright, what the hell Hilda. I want to know what the hells going on?"

No, no. She couldn't tell him. It was too humiliating to think that her body wanted to receive a human during the mating season. Not just any human, but this waste of human garbage. He could actually find satisfaction in wasting an entire week playing that game. How could this be? She closed her eyes and turned away. This would completely destroy her pride. With all the meekness she could muster, she finally mumbled, "I'm in heat."

"..."

"So basically, this is all your fault." Said the simple mind.

"I suppose it is." A vein started throbbing on her forehead. She clenched her fist.

"Haha! So how about fixing it?" He fixed a big fake smile on his face.

She smiled pleasantly back at him. "Let me get right to that."

"Glad you understand." He gave one of her boobs a pat. Still smiling, both his hands returned to her breast and gave them a squeeze.

Power and control returned to Hilda's body.

Power fueled by rage.

0-0

Oga woke up four hours later. He was stiff and extremely disorientated. Why the hell was he sleeping in the hallway?

0-0-0-0

DaMastaPen: I just read up through the recent chapter of Beelzebub and couldn't help myself. The idea of these two characters being forced this close to each other tickles me. I'll update when I can.


End file.
